torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnome
The gnomes most seen today are descendants from the Melantha gnomes, which are known as the Pure Ones. Gnomes are renowned for their genius with technological devices, and among their most famed accomplishments are alchemist’s fire, blasting powder, and steam engines. Present day gnomes are actually the descendants of gnomes and halflings combined. Ever since they both took refuge in Firemount with the dwarves, the two races began interbreeding to the point where they have become one people now. As time has progressed, so has their technological mastery. They have now figured out a way to mimic, or even improve on, effects previously thought to be the exclusive purview of arcane magic. The technomancers among them have even discovered ways of blending gnomish technology and magic. Personality Gnomes are fun-loving and sometimes a bit mischievous, though with a propensity to have their thoughts wander off at the slightest moment’s notice. Addle-brained though they may be, gnomes are genius engineers. They relish jokes of all kinds and tricks and pranks are almost a racial pastime, the trickier the better. Gnomes have an extensive love of locks, and a human saying goes, “The fastest way to calm a gnome down is give him a lock he’s never seen and hide the key… in the belly of a dragon if possible.” Physical Description Gnomes look for all the world like very small and tan elves. They stand 3 to 4 feet tall and weigh an average of 30 to 60 pounds, with men slightly taller and heavier than women. Their hair ranges from dirty blonde to black and is often curly. Their skin is usually a rich chestnut brown. A gnome’s eyes are commonly brown or green. Gnomes live for an average of 150-200 years. Relations Gnomes get along well with dwarves, with whom they share their love of jewelry and technology. They enjoy the company of humans, especially those that are easy-going enough to endure a few pranks and jests. Most gnomes are a little suspicious of other tall races, but rarely are they hostile or malicious. Alignment Gnomes tend heavily toward lawful, and their society reinforces this trend. They also tend toward good, and even the tricksters among them are good-natured and more playful than vicious. Evil gnomes are as rare as they are frightening. Gnome Lands Gnomes primarily live in the magnificent and wondrous halls of Firemount, where they have numerous marvelous magiteknical devices that aid everyday life, including the growing and harvesting of crops along the mountainsides. Religion Gnomes worship Meyne exclusively. Only evil gnomes worship other gods. The god of goodness created their race and to him they pay eternal homage. Language Gnomes speak smalltalk, which uses the dwarvish alphabet. When used to make technical notes and specifications and blueprints it is the most efficient language in the world. When used for anything else, a conversation about yesterday’s race results can last from breakfast to a late night snack, and be picked up the next day. Gnomes find this all highly amusing and often use the language to greet outsiders. A common smalltalk greeting is, “Abop derandr feshingit a a’ah nah’ah forgrizzit hablomb tu zanzabar dingl-fraggl whasabingbang popwop tenuy ijsah borylaine traensha weekd.” Names Gnomish names are unique, as they are constantly being added on to by the possessor. Therefore a gnome may have a sectional name, one that reads more like a book than a name. In addition to this, gnomes are named by their mothers, given a clan name, and often earn nicknames from nearly everyone they meet. And they keep every single name they’ve earned. Male Names: Boddynock, Dimble, Fonkin, Gimble, Glim, Gerbo, Jebeddo, Namfoodle, Roondar, Seebo, Zook. Female Names: Bimpnottin, Caramip, Duvamil, Ellywick, Ellyjobell, Loopmottin, Mardnab, Roywyn, Shamil, Waywocket. Clan Names: Beren, Daergel, Folkor, Garrick, Nackle, Murnig, Ningel, Raulnor, Scheppen, Turen. Nicknames: Aleslosh, Ashhearth, Badger, Cloak, Doublelock, Filchbatter, Fnipper, Oneshoe, Sparklegem, Stumbleduck. Adventurers Gnomes are curious and impulsive, and often driven to test out their latest and greatest inventions in the field. They also love to travel simply to travel, and to find gems for their collections, rare parts for their experiments and machines, or many other reasons. Gnome Racial Traits *+4 Int, -2 Str: Gnomes are amazingly intelligent, but being smaller than others they aren’t as strong. *'Small:' As a small creature, a gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus to attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus to Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a medium character. *Gnome base land speed is 20 feet. *'Low-Light Vision:' A gnome can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail in these conditions. *'Weapon Familiarity:' Gnomes may treat gnomish hooked hammers as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. *'Technomancy:' Gnomes, and only gnomes, may be technomancers. *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusions: Gnomes are innately familiar with illusions of all kinds. *+2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy), Craft (magitek), and Craft (technological device) checks. Gnomes have a knack for all things scientific. *'Scientific Theory:' All gnome characters may choose one Knowledge skill. They consider that skill a class skill and gain a +2 racial bonus to it. From birth gnomes are taught at least one subject. *+2 racial bonus to Initiative. Gnomes have to be quick of foot to stay alive in a world filled with people twice their size. *+2 racial bonus on Listen checks. Gnomes have keen ears. *'Babble (Ex):' As a standard action, a gnome can say… almost anything really… in smalltalk in an effort to baffle and confuse an enemy. The target must be within 30 ft. of the gnome and must be able to hear him, but doesn’t need to be able to understand him. The target must have at least one language known or this power has no effect on it. The target must make a Will save (DC 10 + the gnome’s Intelligence modifier + ½ gnome’s level) or be dazed for 1 round. *'Automatic Languages:' Common, smalltalk. *'Favored Class:' Technomancer. 5e Gnome Racial Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence increases by 3. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Size: Your size is Small. * Darkvision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. * Gnomish Cunning: You have advantage on Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws. * Tinker: You have the ability to cobble together the right combinations of science and magic to created a technomagical device. Doing so requires an hour of time and 50gp worth of materials both per rarity of the item. At level 1 you can only create Common items. You can create Uncommon items at level 6, Rare items at level 11, and Very Rare items at level 17. A tinker's item only lasts for 24 hours before it loses it's potency, breaks, or otherwise self-destructs. Created items with charges have 1d4 + Int modifier worth of charges. * Artificer's Lore: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magic items, technomagical items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus to the check. * Scientific Theory: You gain proficiency with any two skills tied to Intelligence. * Technobabble: By prattling on and on about how the inverse flux of mechano-abjurative matrices interpolate with the asynchronous dipolarism of electric technomagical circuitry, you can bore someone into a deep sleep. You can cast the sleep spell as a 1st level spell using your Intelligence as the spellcasting ability score. This is not a magical effect, and so is not subject to resistance to magic, and functions in dead magic zones. Your targets must be able to hear you, and must possess at least one language, in order to be affected by this ability, although they do not need to understand the language you are speaking. You must complete at least a short rest before you can use the ability again. * Languages: You speak, read, and write Common and Smalltalk. Smalltalk is an overly descriptive language that uses the Dwarvish script, and is renowned for its ability to describe in perfect detail the intricacies of technical works. Category:Races